Don't Call Me Uchiha!
by Vermthy
Summary: Sasuke kesal karna Hinata memanggilnya "Uchiha", ia pun mencari cara agar Hinata mau memanggilnya "Sasuke"/One-Shot/Fluff


"Naruto-kun, temani aku ke perpustakaan, ya?" ajak Sakura pada anak berambut jabrik dan berkulit tan yang sedang membaca komik di samping Sasuke. Sekarang memang sedang waktunya istirahat bagi anak-anak KHS, khususnya di kelas 9-A ini.

"Untuk apa ke sana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto malas, mata _sapphire-_nya masih tak lepas dari komik yang dibacanya.

"Untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dan Kurenai-sensei juga menitipkan beberapa buku padaku, buku-buku itu sangat tebal dan berat. Bantu aku ya, Naruto-kun?" rayu Sakura.

Naruto mendesah. "Minta saja bantuan yang lain. Jangan aku, aku sedang sibuk," tolak Naruto dengan teganya pada Sakura yang notabene adalah pacarnya itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. Ia merebut paksa komik yang dibaca Naruto dan tersenyum horror. "Bantu aku, ya?"

Naruto yang hendak protes karena komiknya menjadi bergidik melihat senyum Sakura. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah," ucapnya tak rela.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan menyeret Naruto ke dekat tumpukan buku di meja guru. Ia mengambil dua per tiga buku itu dan menaruhnya di kedua tangan Naruto.

"Aduh! Berat sekali, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil meringis. Ia berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang hampir oleng karena beban yang tiba-tiba ditaruh di tangannya.

"Kalau tidak berat, aku takkan meminta bantuanmu, Naruto-kun," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum puas. Ia melangkah melewati Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Naruto dengan cepat segera menyusulnya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kalau begitu nanti aku meminta ciumanmu sebagai bayarannya, ya?"

Sontak Sakura merona, ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendahuluinya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

**TITLE :** **DON'T CALL ME UCHIHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA**

**RATE : T**

Kesal. Itu yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dan Sakura yang baru berpacaran 2 bulan saja sudah sedemikian akrab. Dirinya yang sudah 3 bulan? Hinata masih memanggilnya "Uchiha-san" meskipun Sasuke telah memanggilnya Hinata.

"U-uchiha-san," panggil Hinata pada pacarnya yang nampak kesal, ia ingin mengajak Sasuke ke kantin untuk membeli makan. Tapi mengapa pacarnya nampak begitu kesal?

"Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Nampak Sasuke sedikit tersentak karenanya, _sepertinya ia sudah sadar dari lamunannya_, pikir Hinata.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Otaknya berputar, mencari akal agar Hinata mau memanggilnya "Sasuke-kun" bukan "Uchiha-san" lagi.

Kemarin, saat Hinata bertemu kakaknya bersama dirinya, Hinata memanggilnya Uchiha-san dan membuat Sasuke dan Itachi serentak menoleh. Padahal Hinata hanya ingin memanggil Sasuke saja. Dan sepeninggal Hinata, Itachi mengejeknya habis-habisan karena ia yang sudah berpacaran 3 bulan dengan Hinata masih dipanggil dengan marganya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Apa tadi? Apa kata Hinata tadi? 'Uchiha-san'?" Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. _

_Sasuke memandang marah kakaknya. Merasa tersinggung karena ditertawakan._

_"Bukan salahku. Kau yang sangat tidak agresif, baka otouto!" seru Itachi dengan nada mengejek. _

Itachi sialan, lihat saja nanti,_ geram Sasuke dalam hati._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hai?" sahut Hinata sambil mendongak. Tinggi Sasuke yang jauh di atas tingginya memang membuatnya harus mendongak agar dapat menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Ma-maksudnya?" ucap Hinata. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya yang pendek dibanding langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, terus berjalan dengan tidak mengacuhkan Hinata.

Akhirnya, Hinata merasa tidak sanggup mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan terdiam untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dilihatnya sosok yang disayanginya semakin menjauh. "U-uchiha-san!" panggil Hinata setengah berseru. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya. Hinata terdiam memandangi punggung Sasuke hingga punggung itu hilang di tengah keramaian.

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha?" gumam Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang duduk di deretan bangku depan bersama Tenten. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah, ia sudah berkata dingin, dan tidak mengacuhkan Hinata begitu saja. _Tapi ini kulakukan agar Hinata tidak memanggilku Uchiha!_ seru inner Sasuke. Sementara hati nuraninya berkata bahwa ia melakukan cara yang salah. Terjadi perang batin di benak Sasuke. Dan akhirnya, inner Sasuke keluar sebagai pemenang. _Ini kulakukan agar Ia memanggil nama depanku_, tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Asuma-sensei yang menjelaskan di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang, _Jangan panggil aku Uchiha_, kalimat itu terus berputar di benaknya. _Maksudnya apa ya?_ batin Hinata polos. Ah sudahlah, mungkin nanti mood Sasuke sudah membaik dan ia akan bertanya padanya.

.

.

.

Namun, bagaimanapun caranya Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke selalu tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia tersandung, tertabrak, dan terjatuh, Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya. Tidak juga sih, saat ia terjatuh Sasuke berbalik untuk membantunya berdiri lalu kembali tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Uchiha-san!" panggil Hinata putus asa, sedikit berharap semoga Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi senyuman tipis Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya, Sasuke yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan pr, Sasuke yang menemaninya, dan Sasuke yang…

Sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari mata Hinata. Hinata tersentak, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Lalu ia termenung, memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. _Jangan panggil aku Uchiha_, kalimat itu kembali terulang. Otak Hinata berputar, mencari makna dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum mengacuhkannya.

Tunggu, masa, masa ia harus memanggilnya Sasuke-kun? Pipi Hinata memerah begitu memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia merasa sangat malu bila harus memanggilnya Sasuke-kun. Tapi, jika tidak apa Sasuke akan terus mengacuhkannya? Tidak, Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Hinata!" Sebuah panggilan lembut dari balik pintu kamar Hinata menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Ha-hai?" sahut Hinata, ia segera bangkit dari kursi untuk membuka pintu. Begitu ia membukanya, nampak ibunya menyodorkan sebuah kantung kardus bertali padanya.

"Ini apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran, ia menerimanya dan mencium bau yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Kue?" tebaknya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Kaa-san membuat kue terlalu banyak. Jadi, Kaa-san ingin mengirimkan ini pada keluarga Uchiha, tolong ya, Hinata?" pinta ibunya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Baiklah," ucapnya.

Ibunya tersenyum simpul. "Arigatou, Hinata," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

"Douita," balas Hinata. Ia meletakkan kantung kardus itu di mejanya dan membuka lemari. Hinata mengambil sebuah cardigan untuk menutup lengannya yang terekspos karena tanktop yang dikenakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke yang hanya terpisah beberapa rumah dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata menatap rumah bernuansa modern di hadapannya. Dengan menguatkan hati, ia menekan bel.

Hinata tak perlu menunggu lama karena seorang maid muncul dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama. Apa Hinata-sama ingin bertemu Sasuke-sama?" tanya maid tersebut ramah.

Hinata mengangguk antusias dan berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Hinata-sama. Silahkan duduk," ucap maid itu sambil mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

Hinata pun duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu dan mengatur kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya bila bertemu Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia belum selesai bermain game bersama teman-temannya di kamar. Tahu-tahu ada maid yang mengetuk pintunya dan mengatakan Hinata datang. Segera saja, ia mendapat godaan-godaan dari Naruto dan Kiba, sementara Shikamaru dan Shino diam saja.

"Eh, Kaa-san mengirimkan kue padamu. Ini," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan kantung kardus pada Sasuke.

"Taruh saja di meja," ucap Sasuke datar.

Dengan sedikit kecewa, Hinata meletakkan kantung kardusnya di meja.

"Ada lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Pulanglah," ucap Sasuke sebelum berbalik.

Hinata terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya. "U-Uchiha-san!" Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Sa… Sa…" Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terputus. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sa… Sa… Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata akhirnya, ia menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya.

Sasuke berbalik, ia mendorong Hinata ke dinding dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ucapkan lagi," titahnya.

Hinata meneguk ludah. "U-Uchiha-san."Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dengan agak kasar.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan mendesis, "Kau panggil aku seperti itu lagi dan aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih kasar."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya, hanya saja berbeda dengan yang kasar tadi. Kali ini dengan lembut, membuat Hinata merasakan rasa manis saat lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya. Sasuke mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata dan menghisapnya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikutinya, ia menurunkan tangannya dan melingkari pinggang Hinata.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke kembali melepaskan ciumannya saat keduanya kehabisan napas.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Ia merasa sedikit –umm, ketagihan dengan rasa manis yang dirasakannya saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Tangannya sedikit menurun dan mencengkram pundak Sasuke yang dibalut kaos V-neck, menampakkan sedikit dadanya yang berotot.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingin lagi, hm?" godanya.

Hinata merona dan menunduk. "Sasuke-kun," gumamnya lirih. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram baju Sasuke.

Seringai Sasuke melebar. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban," ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mulai mengecup bibir Hinata lagi.

.

.

"Duuh, jangan dorong-dorong," protes Naruto pelan. Agar tidak terdengar oleh dua sosok yang sedang berciman di ruang tamu.

"Kau yang dorong-dorong," balas Kiba tak kalah pelan. Mereka sedang mengintip Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan Hinata. Sementara Shikamaru dan Shino hanya diam sambil ayik menonton.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Naruto dan Kiba terlonjak kaget, tidak seperti Shikamaru dan Shino yang tetap tenang dan tidak mengacuhkan suara yang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Eh, Itachi-nii, tidak sedang apa-apa kok," dusta Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya dan melirik sekilas objek intipan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, tonton saja. Tapi…" Itachi menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Naruto dan Kiba menatap Itachi penasaran.

"Aku juga ikutan nonton dong!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

**A/N : **Author masih punya tanggungan, author tahu itu. Tapii, ini cerita maksa buat segera di publish dan tadaa~ Love Quadrilateralnya juga sedang proses pembuatan kok! Sekian /ngga tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
